


Art: Delicious Little Slut

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Bondage, Comic, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Fisting, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Delicious Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE,DO NOT WATCH, IF YOU ARE NOT OVER 18!!!
> 
> Mind the additional tags.
> 
> Drawn in March 2014.


End file.
